starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Praesitlyn
We were supposed to make terraformed romantic planet that is based on the love forest on planet earth.but things gotten wrong timetime later in the future.' -Dr.Christina Scott on the planet. 'Love Preasitlyn (LP for short) and it's fake codename GALUCH KALA lll was a large near-dying planet that found and rediscovered by Sander Kenborg who's behavior of disliking planet Earth's Love Forest. Revealing the orbit's ecosystems of dying massvie plant life, Kenborg gets the forceful order of colonzied acts and terraforming. Later inside the main facility known as Sector-12 Research Lab, strange indigenous humaniod creatures from the underground tunnel systems from the small cavens have found out that the planet is currently being colonized by the human scientests so then the creatures begin a carnage against the scientests and several mercenaries and security officers as they find Dr.Kenborg as his unbeknowest fear and question until his unseen and possible death. History Insane and Nightmarish madness revealed We all know Dr.Kenborg was a great researcher but this military frontline will give us the victory of revenge on the formerly unseen terraformed planet until ir has been reborn. We have the chance to bring in peace on the planet. -Daniel Scott and General D.Aaron to the 224th legion. After the attack by the hidden native creatures a stress call after the carnage (revealing a recording of Kenborg) has been sent to the Jedi Order and E.D.F leading them to sent the GAR and most standard elite infantry/light infantry of the E.M.N.S.C to locate their queen named Jennifer. The offensive was a complete risks of various difficulty as many infantry forces become a number of losses containing 492 troops of the E.M.N.S.C killed with over another 234 troops wounded concluding 10 other soldiers including Goronto Ki infected with the LXH virus after being lost. When the E.D.F gained control of the palace from underground though central areas and rooms they reached Jennifer during her attempt to harvest Kenborg lead to where the E.D.F engages her but Jennifer unleashes a heaps of Ki-Blasts killing four E.D.F operatives but Goronto throws his eletric-grenade to weakend her and flys away in madness. Meanwhile the GAR comes into play to reinforce the attack forces and helped recover the losses and condemed a mission failure but however the heros and vetarans were awarded. Backing up Again One year later the planet was once again but about to be a colonial invasion leaded by Dr.Gero and his Red Ribbon Army and Cofederacy which lead the space marines launching another dangerous assault instead but for now on they accompanied by Deltas, Commandos, Rangers and even mercenaires and all of them were leaded by Goku and Vegeta and Jedi Generals Pong Krell, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Kit Fisto and Jedi Knight Zack Scott while before his adventure to find the final Dragon Ball on Naboo. Planet Destroyed After the second fighting while in space Zack and most others sees a giant bomb from hyperspace as it lands onto the planet's surface as multiple flashes of light bolts inside the clouds the landforms turn dark and the flashing lights continue to rise as large scale explosions can be heard then the entire landscapes become a malformed lavaworld revealing the planet never be the same again. However the planet continues to absorb the damage making the resembling Umbara but more volcanic and then meanwhile the bomb was discovered by the senate on Coruscant that the hyperspace coordinates is from the surviving enemy invasion force beliving that they have launched a suicide act if the failed to defend the planet in time. Aftermath Triva * First appears in Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z:Soldiers of the Galaxy ''set until one year before the main events of [[Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Episode IV:Zack xVidel|''ZackxVidel]]. *Most of planet's terrain will be based on Umbaran/Felucian jungles. Category:PLANETS IN THE GALAXY Category:Jungle Planets Category:Volcanic Planets Category:Destroyed Planets